The Amythest Crystal
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Merleawe has seen the future...She knows roughly what will happen...Until the Master Wizard returns that is... [I'm not really good at summaries...So, please be nice]
1. The Return of Sylthfarn

This story takes place just after Merleawe kissed Princess Seraphia.

* * *

Merleawe had been tossing and turning in her bed for several hours now. She was whimpering.

Merleawe was starting to sweat even as she was turning in her bed.

Fern was sitting reading a book in another part of the castle. "Woah...I didn't know you could do that spell! I'll try teaching it to Merleawe later" He smirked. "Merleawe... You're so innocent yet so cheeky..."

A vision of Merleawe kissing the Princess popped in his head. 'That's another thing...' He thought to himself 'She may very well be a tom-boy...We'll see' He sighed as he continued to read his book.

About 20 minutes later however. Merleawe's scream alerted Vaith, Yue, Fern and Glenn raced towards Merleawe's room.

[In Merleawe's Dream World]

Merleawe had been running for many miles now, her feet were carrying her as fast as they could go. She glanced back to see Princess Seraphia pointing at her with all the knights running towards her. "Kill her! She is an imposter! She even impersonated Sylthfarn! Kill her!" All the knights nodded as she chased after Merleawe.

As Merleawe rounded another corner she saw Vaith blocking the path that would lead to her freedom. "V-V-Vaith..." She slowed down as she approached him. He already had his sword drawn.

[Reality]

Fern threw Vaith an angry look. "From the looks of it, Merleawe has seen you in her dream! I just wonder what's really going on..." He whispered as the rest of the castle crew looked on while Yue was trying to wake Merleawe up.

[Merleawe's Dream World]

Merleawe backed up as Vaith walked towards her. Her back hit the wall as she began to panic. "Vaith? What did I do to deserve this!? I am not your enemy!"

Vaith glared at her. "You are to blame for EVERYTHING that has happened to the kingdom of Viegald! Now...You will die"

Merleawe tried to climb the boxes to her left. 'I can get out of here if I just climb these!' She thought as the knights closed in on her.

Before Vaith and the other Black Knights could do anything however...A strong magical blast forced all of them back towards the castle and Merleawe onto the floor.

Merleawe rubbed her head as she groaned. "That wasn't...Quite an escape..."

"I think the same thing...Want a hand up?" Merleawe looked around as she felt pain because of her fall. "O-Okay..."

Merleawe looked up and spotted a boy in a rather offical looking outfit. "W-W-Who are you?" She questioned the boy as she accepted his hand and slowly stood up.

"Name's Sylthfarn. What's yours?" Sylthfarn nodded at Merleawe as he turned to the castle. "My na-n-a-name is Merleawe..."

Sylthfarn smiled. "You're the one who's been forced to be me over these past few months?" Merleawe was stunned. "How did you know about that?"

Sylthfarn turned to Merleawe. "'Cause I can read your thoughts my dear" He turned to the castle and began to walk towards it, he turned when he noticed Merleawe wasn't following him. "Hey Merleawe...Its okay...I mean we ca-Hey, what's wrong?" He was confused as he walked towards her. Her head was down and she was shaking.

Merleawe closed her hands and her eyes. "Its been...So...horrible!" She finally lost it and fell down onto her hands and knees as she began to cry over and over again. "Glenn...Fern...Yue...Vaith...They've put me through hell! Not to mention I kissed your damn fiance' on the cheek! I'm an imposter! A lier! A tomboy! I can't cope with this anymore!"

Sylthfarn stood in front of her, his eyes warm as he knelt down onto one knee in front of her.

[Reality]

Yue was confused. "She's not talking anymore...Something about Quite an escape?" Fern nodded. "Hmmm...We should wake her up I mean that's th-"

Vaith had taken the inititive, he filled up a bucket of water. "If there's one thing that will wake her up, its this! No magical power required! Even I can fill up a bucket of water!"

"Yeah, that's your only marketable skill..." Fern grumbled.

[Merleawe's Dream World]

Sylthfarn put a hand on Merleawe's right shoulder. "You've been through hell, haven't you Merleawe?" Merleawe nodded although her eyes were still closed. "You don't know the half of it Master Wizard..."

Sylthfarn slowly put his right hand under Merleawe's chin. "Hey...Common...Look at me" He slowly rose her head but her eyes remained closed. He sighed. "I've been looking for someone to have a relationship with..."

"I can't...I can't ever have you as a friend..." As Merleawe's eyes snapped open, Sylthfarn's widened in shock. "Why not?"

Merleawe's eyes looked down for a moment then back up at his. "Everyone in Viegald thinks that you're dead! You've been gone almost a year!"

Sylthfarn looked down. "My god...I didn't realise I was gone for that long..." He looked up at Merleawe who was still crying. He looked around. "I assume this is your nightmare?" She nodded. "Tell you what, I'll come back to Viegald on one condition"

Merleawe blinked and tilted her head slightly to the right. "What's that?" Sylthfarn smiled. "If you promise me that I'll meet you at the very least...I'll come back"

Merleawe took no time to think about it, no matter what the consequence could or would be. "I promise! I promise you Master Wizard!"

Sylthfarn smiled again as he pulled the distressed girl into a hug. He began to rub her back as her tears started to sub-side. "Alright, keep a watch out for me.. I'll try to get back while you're asleep...Use my bed...I don't want you getting hurt"

Merleawe smiled for once during the whole event. "Thank you Master Wizard" Sylthfarn looked back to her with a very serious glare in his eyes. "Make sure you do what you promised. I expect you to be in that bed or at the very least being woken up" Merleawe, although she was shocked nodded her head. "Y-Yes I will"

[Reality]

Vaith raced towards the bed Merleawe was in and poured all the ice cold water onto the girl. Fern leaned over her. "She's no-" Merleawe woke up with a start and shot up out of bed, knocking heads with Fern. "Ow!" Fern yelped as he fell to the floor. "Damn your stupidly hard head!"

Merleawe fell back onto the bed with a loud thump. "Owch!" She groaned as her back hit the hard bed beneath her. 'Oh for god's sake... I just buggered up my back again...'

"Yue! Yue!" Yue turned to one of the maids of the castle, preventing her from seeing inside the room. "Yes Madiline, what is it?" Madiline turned around. "The master wizard! He's back!"

All five people's eyes in Sylthfarn's bedroom widened. "Oh my god..." Vaith was the first to speak as he lowered himself onto one knee, disguarding the bucket within moments.

'That's very damn quick!' Merleawe thought as she shot out of Sylthfarn's bed, throwing her clothes on and removing the Master Wizard's clothes in a flash. Fern had glanced at her and smirked, but Glenn had smacked him around the head so Fern would look ahead.

All five people heard the noise of what sounded like a young boy walking towards the bedroom. "Madiline, is there a girl in my quaters? I heard her's name is Merleawe"

Vaith, Yue, Glenn and Fern looked at Merleawe. Merleawe looked down and figeted. She was extremely nervous. 'What in the, how did she, where did she meet him?' They all thought as Sylthfarn walked through the doors of his bedroom, gaining all the five occupants attention.

Merleawe didn't look at him as he walked towards her. "Everyone, head to the dining area. I want to talk to this girl on my own" Fern was about to argue when Glenn covered his mouth and pulled Fern out of the room with the others.

Sylthfarn stood in front of Merleawe. "So, you're the double I've heard so much about. When did you get to the castle?" Merleawe opened her mouth although she was shaking. "I-I-I got here..."

Sylthfarn looked to the right at the window, then back to her. "I asked you when did you get in here! Answer me!" He shouted making Merleawe scared of him in millions of ways. "I got here...A number of months ago...I can't remember when"

[The Castle - Dining Area]

Sylthfarn's voice had echoed throughout the entire castle. Princess Seraphia was about to go and find her fiance' but was stopped by the king.

Fern cringed. "Damn...She's being shouted back to civilan level..." Vaith nodded. "Yeah..."

[Sylthfarn's Bedroom]

Merleawe rose her head and saw Sylthfarn's angry eyes staring back at her. She gulped. "Why did you pose as me!? Have you not shame!?" He continued shouting as Merleawe watched him getting more and more angry. He clicked his right hand fingers and the entire room went darker and darker. Until it was just him and Merleawe.

Merleawe shook in fear as he stepped towards her. "I...I posed as you to help the kingdom! I didn't want to do it originally! It was all Vaith's idea!"

Sylthfarn raced towards Merleawe, grabbing her by the throat and rammed her against the wall. "Blame my protector will you!?" He shouted. "You are very" He leaned closer to her right ear. "Very lucky I don't kill you right here right now" He pulled back his right hand, while keeping her held with his left and placed it onto her left arm. Merleawe screeched out in pain as she felt her blood beginning to boil.

[The Castle - Dining Area]

Yue turned to the King. "Your majesty! We can't let Merleawe be killed! She only had your kingdom's best interests at heart!" The king thought for several minutes. "Wait..."

Fern looked to the princess and they both nodded at each other. "That's enough!" Both Fern and Princess Seraphia raced towards Sylthfarn's bedroom much to the protests of the others.

They only hoped they were not to late...


	2. Actions and Consequences

_**Last time on The Amythest Crystal**_

Fern looked to the princess and they both nodded at each other. "That's enough!" Both Fern and Princess Seraphia raced towards Sylthfarn's bedroom much to the protests of the others.

They only hoped they were not to late...

[Onto Chapter 2]

The sight which greeting both Fern and Princess Seraphia was not a pretty one. Merleawe was being pinned to the wall by Sylthfarn so that she was off of her feet. Sylthfarn had grown since they last saw him. He was taller then Merleawe. Merleawe's full height only reached his shoulder blades.

The problem wasn't that she was chocking as she was being held there. It was the fact that Sylthfarn was using his very powerful magical ability to force Merleawe's blood to boil. She was still screaming as Sylthfarn pulled back his right hand and pointed his right finger at her arm. This made tons of blood rush out of the poor girl.

Princess Seraphia stepped back several steps as she was terrified. Fern wasn't exactly feeling much different.

The next series of events was either a blessing or a curse. Sylthfarn removed his hand from her throat which sent the girl crashing onto the floor with a loud thump.

Merleawe cowered from Sylthfarn even as he stood over her. "If I EVER hear of you posing as my double again" He glared at her while she nodded slowly, she couldn't really move thanks to the pain but she nodded none-the-less. He smiled. "Good"

Sylthfarn stepped back a few steps. Merleawe tried to get her breath back but before she could do so, he pulled back his foot in a flash and kicked her so hard that she passed out.

Vaith arrived at the door first he turned his head to the king. "What should we do your majesty? She'll die if he attacks her again!" The King glanced at Vaith. "Go and restrain Sylthfarn. I will hold him with magic until you get there" Vaith nodded much to the shock of Fern and the others. They knew that Merleawe meant a great deal to him...Especially now he knew the truth.

"Sylthfarn!" The King shouted at the top of his voice making the Master Wizard freeze in place. "You've done quite enough!" He clapped his hands, removing the dark veil that Sylthfarn had put over the room. "Turn around..." The King was growing impatient. "Now!" He ordered as he nodded at Vaith. Vaith raced towards Sylthfarn, he didn't want to do it, but it was better then watch Merleawe die over just the impersonations.

Sylthfarn started to slowly turn around. If there was one person that scared the living life out of him, it was the King. He had never known anger or rage like the king had. He was also over a thousand times stronger then him...This alone was scary to him. "M-M-My Lord" He managed to stutter out as he saw the King's eyes. Vaith had, had a spell that made him invisible to Sylthfarn.

The Master Wizard soon learned just how angry the King was. Before Sylthfarn could think let alone move the King had forced him to stop moving. There was nothing he could do. Not even shake...This was the full extent of the King's strength.

"You have committed a crime against me and this Kingdom. I have to decide whether that will be either isolation for 4 days or...Capital Punishment. You do remember what happened to your parents because they defied me don't you?"

Sylthfarn tried to nod but when he tried to, he instantly remembered he couldn't move. "I...I remember" He whispered. The King clicked his fingers and Sylthfarn was able to move again. Again before he could move, Vaith had forcefully taken ahold of him. Vaith was still taller then Sylthfarn so he lifted him up and carried him over to where the King was.

Before Seraphia could ask Fern to go and help Merleawe, Fern was already there. He instantly lowered himself to Merleawe and placed his hand on her chest.

"You had better hope that she's still alive Sylth. Otherwise I am going to learn towards the Capital Punishment option. I could order over a thousand things to happen to you. Even the gillotie"

Sylthfarn gulped at the King's statement as he was thrown onto the floor in front of the king. He knew he couldn't do anything against the King as he was held at sword-point from behind by Vaith, Yue was preventing him from using magic and Glenn was looking at him with a blank stare.

Fern's eyes closed as he tried to find her pulse. 'Come on Merleawe...Don't do this...You're okay...I just...' He opened his eyes as they widened and he stepped back, he was shaking as the Princess caught him in her arms.

"Fern! Is Merleawe still alive?"

Sylthfarn hoped to his stars that he hadn't killed Merleawe. Everyone in the entire Kingdom would order his death he was certain. Yet the stars that looked down on him were anything but merciful.

Princess Seraphia leaned around his left ear. "Is she still with us?" She whispered as Fern's eyes began to water. Seraphia almost immediately knew what this meant. She let Fern go as he fell onto his knees and turned around. Her eyes met her grand-father's.

"She's...She's dead"

Sylthfarn's eyes widened as he looked to the floor. "You once said that God doesn't exist Slyth. This is proof that he does, in fact, exist. He is always there. Watching you. Leading you to your destiny...I must admit, it is a sad one...But it is your destiny that you created for yourself" Glenn's words floated over to the Master Wizard like acid which burned his ears.

It was like the ultimate nightmare for Slythfarn. First, he had come back to the Kingdom of Viegald with too much anger, then to make it his life almost sealed he had killed Merleawe.

Vaith took in a deep breath. "You killed one of the nicest girls in the Kingdom. You were missing and we presumed you were dead. Is was pure chance that she was here. This whole Kingdom would have broken apart if it hadn't been for her...Yet you killed her Sylth. Out of all the people in the entire world, you killed her"

The Princess walked over and stood next to her grand-father. "It was in fact Vaith's idea to ask Merleawe to fill in your post while we made sure whether or not you were still alive. What Merleawe said to you was correct, it was Vaith and Gleen who asked her, Fern, Yue and I were originally skeptical that she could do the job. She did it flawlessly. I was convinced for many weeks after I met her. I watched as she gave the speech to the Kingdom"

The King nodded. "I was next to her when she finished the speech. She did a much better job then you ever did"

Fern looked between them all as he rose to his feet. "So...What do we do now? Merleawe is dead and Sylthfarn is the cause. What should we do?"

Sylthfarn tried to mouth a sentence which the King already knew. "No Sylthfarn. You do not have, any, right to be tried and such any differently then anyone in my Kingdom. In fact..." He looked to each of the group and then back to him as Sylthfarn rose his head to meet the King's eye as he saw the glint in the King's eye. Sylthfarn gulped. He knew all to well what that glint meant.

The King looked to his loyal servant Yue. He had always seeked out legal counsel with him. Yue nodded at him so the King turned his gaze to Sylthfarn. "I am going to put you in the tower. Then, when I have the decision from the Kingdom, I will send either Vaith or Fern to you to tell you what is going to happen"

Sylthfarn's eyes widened. "You...Can...Do...That...Please don't..." He was stuttering, the young wizard was trying to justify his actions recently but it wasn't working.

The King took in a deep breath. "I have decided for the Kingdom. Instead of the tower" Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Sylthfarn. You have failed in your duties to protect this kingdom from harm. You have brought a great sadness to my Kingdom. I have no other choice" Fern's eyes widened. "You are hereby stripped off your rank of Master Wizard. I wish I didn't have to do this Sylthfarn, but you give me no other choice..."

Sylthfarn had no idea what was going to happen to him let alone how this day was going to get any worse. But when his eyes met his former Fiance' he had a feeling he knew what was going to happen.

"You can't mean what I think you mean..." The King looked to Fern and nodded at him. "My god..." Fern whispered.

Before anyone in the room could ask the King what he meant he cleared his throat.

"In two weeks from now. On the last day, Sunday, you will be hung from the stocks in the courtyard of this castle" He turned around. "You were a really nice and pleasant person to be around when you disappeared Sylthfarn...What happened to you?" He whispered as he walked away.

Fern walked slowly over to his friend. He still thought of Sylthfarn as his closest friend from all the times they had together. He put a hand on Sylthfarn's shoulder. Sylthfarn looked up at Fern was tears in his eyes.

"T-T-Tell me that wasn't...Wasn't what I just heard..." Sylthfarn, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, sounded like a small scared child who was facing certain death. He was terrified. Everyone in the room knew.

Fern lowered his head as Sylthfarn turned his gaze to Seraphia's. He was looking for any sign that this was just say a training subject...But she didn't give him any indication that it was.

Princess Seraphia stepped towards him and lowered herself to him. She put her hands on his face and looked into his eyes with sadness.

"Your time is up Sylth. I don't want to see you die, but, the King's orders are law. We all know that" She slowly kissed him, then pulled away, she still had tears in her eyes. She began to walk away yet she caught his gaze one more time before she left the room.

"Goodbye Sylthfarn. I will forever love you"


	3. Hope balances Punishment

Heywo! This is Emily chatting to you all! Nice to meet you! Now, Solar Star said he was going to leave the site to me the other day. I asked if I could finish his stories. Including the ones that need finishing. So... Here we go! (I hope I did okay)

Last time on **_The Amythest Crystal_**

"Your time is up Sylth. I don't want to see you die, but, the King's orders are law. We all know that" She slowly kissed him, then pulled away, she still had tears in her eyes. She began to walk away yet she caught his gaze one more time before she left the room.

"Goodbye Sylthfarn. I will forever love you"

[Onto Chapter 3]

Sylthfarn trembled as Fern lifted him onto his feet. "We'd best not keep the tower prison guards waiting" Vaith said and Fern nodded. "Alright. Come on Sylthfarn. I'll take him to the tower. I want to send him off into the tower properly" Everyone in the room who were left nodded their heads.

Sylthfarn felt like he was in his worse nightmare. He was shocked that the King could be so cold...Yet, what did he expect? He killed Merleawe, so now he was going to be punished, fair enough it was a cruel punishment, but like the Princess said:- "The King's orders are law"

[Outside the tower]

Sylthfarn had been given the silent treatment by everyone in the castle. The King's orders had circled the castle before he even realized he was being escorted to the tower by both Glenn and Fern.

The boy, who was only the tender age of 15, was understandably terrified...Even petrified that the King had ordered his death. He couldn't face off against the King because there was so many people in the Kingdom who would hunt him down. Even if he somehow managed to injure the King, Vaith would have caught up to him and sliced his head off.

"At least this way, he will be in eternal sleep" Vaith whispered as Fern nodded. "Yeah. I don't really want him to die...Do you?" Vaith shook his head. "No. But there's nothing I can do, I may be the leader of the Black Knights, but there is nothing I can do anymore. Merleawe was a gentle child who helped us when this brat" He smacked Sylthfarn over the head.

"Decided to reappear...He caused all of our hearts to almost stop beating. Then, just as we were going to ask him where he had been and such...He goes and kills Merleawe. Just because she's in his room? She could have been pulled in from the cold!" He glared at Sylthfarn. "For fucks sake! He even looks like he wants to made amends! Newsflash dumb nut!" He pointed to the castle. "You killed a citizen of the Kingdom. You aren't above the law are you?"

Sylthfarn slowly looked to the floor. "No...I'm not" Vaith nodded at Fern as they arrived by the tower. "I'll leave it up to you Fern. Don't keep everyone waiting, we have to find out when to and where to have Merleawe buried" Fern nodded and pulled Sylthfarn into the tower as Vaith left.

"Fern..." Sylthfarn whispered just as Fern shook his head. "You should think yourself lucky Sylth, that I am even doing this for you. I'm not against you in the same way the Kingdom is...I just didn't expect you to kill her"

Sylthfarn sighed. "I...Was under the control of someone who wielded black magic...I didn't really have a choice" He whispered quietly but Fern picked up on it in seconds because of his razor sharp ears. "What did you say?"

Sylthfarn looked to the basement which someone was coming up from. "What does it matter...I looked for the Amythyst Crystal before I came back...I looked everywhere...I heard it could bring people back from the dead..." Sylthfarn sighed again as the Prison Guard (near enough) clapped irons on Sylthfarn's wrists. Sylthfarn felt a whole ton of pain from them. He flinched as some of his blood seeped through the chains.

Fern was about to ask Sylthfarn another question when the Prison Guard shoved the former Master Wizard to the floor and (literally) pulled him across the cold hard floor of the tower. He was being pulled up to the highest chamber in the tower.

'Sylth...' Fern thought sadly to himself as he left the tower. 'I won't tell anyone about what you just said about this crystal. I will find it...I'll bring it back here...Then I'll resurrect Merleawe...Hopefully before you are hanged from the noose...' He shook his head, 'I do NOT want to see that happen!' He turned and raced out of the courtyard and towards Kaysville. 'If there's someone who will back up his story...It'll be his mother!'

[Inside the highest chamber of the tower]

"You are to be given two meals a day. We will give you water when we think you need it. You need an old punishment before you live here for the two or so weeks that the King has said" The Prison Guard said to the former Wizard as he threw him into the chamber with The Prison Guard behind him.

"I can't do...This...Please let me go!" The Prison Guard grabbed Sylthfarn by the throat and ran towards the wall and rammed him up against it. "You honestly believe you have any right after you killed that girl? Huh!?" Sylthfarn could feel his breathing being cut down by the guard. He struggled to move as the guard placed irons on him that were on the wall. "Maybe being here for two weeks or so will teach you some respect"

Sylthfarn felt the guard loosen his grip on him when the final strap of iron was placed over his neck. He shook in fear as the guard walked towards what he guessed was the torture chest. "I'll get out of the Kingdom! I-I-I'll never come back! J-Just plea" Sylthfarn's voice was cut short as the Guard had turned around with a cat of nine tails in his hands. Sylthfarn knew all to well what that could do. "Oh god...No...Please..."

The guard pulled it back as Sylthfarn closed his eyes in a shot. "You will learn to PROTECT the population! Not how to KILL it!" Sylthfarn grunted when he felt the first wip. Sylthfarn opened his eyes and he knew the guard didn't really want to do this to him. He almost could sense that the guard was reluctant to be punishing him.

"What's wrong with you Gregory?" A very big muscular man walked into the chamber and stood next to him. "I'll show you how its REALLY done!" Sylthfarn cringed and his eyes slammed shut. "I'm not going...To...Survive this..." He whispered as several tears fell down his face, and there was no sign that they were stopping.

Gregory looked at his bigger colleague. "B-B-But Imaila! We-I can't do it! Hurting him will not be the answer! I'm sure the King and the young girl agree with me!"

Imaila glanced at Gregory. "I'm sure the girl would, if she was STILL ALIVE that is!" He threw the cat-of-nine tails at Sylthfarn, it has so much force that when it connected with Sylthfarn, it made the young former Master Wizard screech out in pain.

[Over to the balcony]

Princess Seraphia had been watching the tower as the clouds circled overhead. "Sylthfarn..." She whispered as she sighed. Her eyes widened as she heard the un-mistakable voice of her former fiance'

"My god..." She whispered as Glenn walked up to her with a cup of tea in his right hand. "Here you go Princess" Seraphia looked at him with anguish in her eyes as she accepted the cup. "Can you hear that?" Glenn turned to the tower. Upon hearing another one of Sylthfarn's screams he cringed. "That...Doesn't even sound right..."

Seraphia nodded. "Then..." She took a sip of the cup of tea. "Why don't we go and help him?" Glenn glanced at her, then back to the tower. "Its to late. The King has made his final decision. The only person that would be able to stop this or make the King reconsider would be Merleawe...But she's dead...So there's next to chance of that happening" Seraphia slowly nodded. "Yes...I guess"

They both heard Sylthfarn's screams several times until it died down. "My guess would be that he can't even scream anymore" Seraphia whispered. Glenn nodded. "Yes. If only God was able to help him..."

[Kaysville]

Fern paid the carriage driver and jumped off of the carriage, bolting for Sylthfarn's mother's house. "I've got to find out about the Amythest Crystal! I simple HAVE to!"

Fern made it to Sylthfarn's mother's garden and began to pant and put his hands on his knees. "Can I help you Fern?" Fern shot his head up and met the famous former Master Wizard's Mother's eyes. "Yeah...Yeah...I need...Your...Help..." She rushed him inside. They both sat down.

"Is it about Sylthfarn?" Fern nodded. "I see..." Fern looked at her. "I need to stop The King from going through with the punishment..." Sylthfarn's mother seemed confused. "Its not that dangerous, I mean, its only the stockings...At least, that's what I got told" Fern shook his head. "It's worse then that" Sylthfarn's mother's eyes began to widen. "What then?" Fern looked to the flowers on the table. "The King has said...Because of Merleawe's death...That..." Sylthfarn's mother leaned onto the table to hear him.

"Sylthfarn is to die by Capital Punishment. They plan on hanging him. Sylth told me about an Amythest Crystal that can supposedly bring people back from the dead...That won't help him though..." Fern looked at his best friend's mother who's eyes were very wide by now in shock.

"He's been put in the Dark Tower"


	4. The Will To Live

[The Amythest Crystal]

"I believe that the Amythest Crystal really does exist" Fern spoke to Sylthfarn's mother. Who was shocked to hear of her son's location.

[Over to the Dark Tower]

When the tall muscular guard had finished hitting Syltfarn with the wip, Gregory walked, albeit nervously but he did none-the-less. The muscular man left the room when Gregory released Sylthfarn from the chains that he had been clamped in.

Gregory could only watch as Sylthfarn smacked the hard stone floor, he couldn't take this kind of punishment Gregory concluded as he knelt down and put a hand on Sylthfarn's shoulder.

"Why do you care?"

Gregory felt sad that Sylthfarn had spoken to him very coldly. "I wanted to stop him but I didn-"

"You should have even been able to be confident..." He whispered to Gregory.

"I heard what they are going to do with you tomorrow..." Gregory slowly rose Sylthfarn's head up and met his gaze. Sylthfarn's eyes didn't hold any compassion or purity. Instead, they were almost white. He couldn't stand against this. Sure, his colleague had been the person to hold responsible. But still he didn't have to hurt him this much.

Sylthfarn's eyes were wide and full of tears from earlier, when Gregory smiled at him. "Wh...What do you mean? What's gonna happen tomorrow?" Gregory sighed. "You are to be strapped to something..." Sylthfarn tried to tilt his head but failed due to the pain. "What?" Gregory shook his head and walked out of the room.

Sylthfarn lowered his head, 'I don't know what's ahead of me...Just like...Well, it has happened a lot...' His head shot up as he saw Gregory coming back with a sack on his right shoulder. "I am presuming you don't have a problem with hay? I also presume that you are not allergic to it?"

Sylthfarn nodded indicating he said yes. Gregory put the massive sack down next to Sylthfarn. He then gently placed Sylthfarn onto the sack. Whilst he was doing this, he whispered to Sylthfarn. "Don't tell the others...I did this because I still believe you are not at fault for Merleawe's death"

Sylthfarn smiled slowly. "Yeah? Thank you" He cringed and flinched when he felt, a massive pain, on his left side of his body.

Gregory nodded and again walked out of the door. He smiled as he glanced back to Sylthfarn again. "I'll be back in 2 minutes. Trust me...I'll get you out of here before they can kill you. Just play along until I get back..." He gulped. "Try and keep whoever you love in your thoughts"

Sylthfarn nodded slowly, although he was in worlds of pain, he understand what Gregory had told him. "A...A...Thank you..." He whispered while Gregory walked out of the chamber.

[Balcony of the Castle]

Princess Seraphia had been talking to her grand-father for almost an hour now. "He killed Merleawe, why should I spare his life? Do you, honestly, believe that he didn't do what he did? You saw precisely what he did" Seraphia lowered her head. "Yeah but...I still believe in him...I just can't forget it..."

Within a matter of moments after Seraphia finished her words, they both heard a very loud scream in both pain and anguish. "What the hell are they doing to him now!?" She bolted up and looked at the King. "What are you going to do? Just let him get killed like this?" The King looked down for a moment. Seraphia felt her anger hit the tip. "You're no better then the King of Caldia!" King of Viegald looked up at his grand-daughter in a flash. "What...Did you say?"

Seraphia felt her confidence grow. She had witnessed countless deaths for no reason. This was the time to make a stand if she ever was going to. "You heard me! When the King of Caldia was going to take over, it was not only Merleawe that did that!" The King's eyes widened. "You can't mean..."

She nodded. "Yes I do mean that! Sylthfarn would be the only one to suggest it to Merleawe wouldn't he!? How many people in this kingdom would be able to do this? No-one! That's who!"

[Back in the Dark Tower]

Sylthfarn screamed countless times. He felt his body getting weaker and weaker. He was chained to the rack. The most deadly instrument that the Medieval Ages had. It wasn't the one that would kill him...That particular machine was in the corner...Apparently that was the last instrument that they would use...He dreaded that particular punishment...Sure, the King had said the stocks but...If he died here...He died here.

Sylthfarn took in another breath. He expected the Rack to pull back his arms again, but when it didn't he silently felt relief. He wasn't going to show that to the guards who were doing this...If he did...He would get that punishment in the corner very VERY quickly.

He felt his entire body relax not of its own accord, as they threw him onto the concrete floor. "Gregory! Clean this mess up!" Gregory walked in and initially cringed, seeing Sylthfarn's battered and bleeding body was almost...Unbelievable.

'I'll have you out of here Sylthfarn...Just as soon as the Sun goes down' He thought to himself. This had gone on long enough! Gregory knew for a fact that the guards and other prison torturers would be going back to their houses after the Sun went down.

"Hey Gregory? Want to get a drink?" Gregory shook his head. "No thank you, someone's got to be here to clean up this mess"

The Guards reluctantly agreed and left the chamber and subsequently the tower.

As soon as they left Gregory raced to Sylthfarn's side. "I'm getting you out of here" Sylthfarn's eyes widened slightly. "If..." He coughed out some blood. "If you do that...You'll be killed..." Gregory shook his head and smiled. "No way. I've got some transport waiting for us on the outskirts of the Castle Town...Trust me..." He winked at him. "I'll have you out" Sylthfarn tried to move. "When are we going?" He whispered very quietly as the pain nearly overwhelmed him.

"We move now"


End file.
